Cold as Ice
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Sam has always had cold toes and Dean is always there to keep his brother warm.


"_Sammy, I swear to _God_, if you put your cold freaking feet on my legs one more time I'm going to chop them off!" growled Dean, angrily thumbing the start button to pause their game of Mortal Kombat II and kicking Sam in the butt._

_Sam just laughed and ran his toes up the leg of Dean's sweatpants, thumbing the start button again to un-pause the game as his character Subzero beat Raiden into a pulp, his character life meter full as he froze Dean's character and punched him in the gut making Raiden's innards explode across the screen, ending the match with a fatality._

"_Freaking _cheated_, Sam," said Dean, scrubbing a hand through his hair as the character menu loaded, "your cold toes distracted me."_

"_Or you just suck," laughed Sam, rubbing his feet up Dean's legs again._

_Dean smacked at Sam's feet and replied, "You're wrapped in a damn blanket and your feet are still cold as ice."_

"_Well if Bobby's place had central air then I wouldn't _be _freezing," pouted Sam, scrolling through the characters and choosing Scorpion as he waited for Dean to pick his character._

_Dean sighed and pulled Sam in next to him, tugging his own socks off and grabbing Sam's feet and roughly pulling his own socks up and over Sam's cold toes, arm tucking around Sam's shoulders and pulling him into his side. "Hey," shrugged Dean, "can't complain about no heating when he got us this Nintendo from some neighbor whose son went off to college, right?"_

"_Whatever, Dean," said Sam, snuggling into Dean's side as he chose Dean's character, Johnny Cage, for him, "just prepare to get your butt kicked again."_

"What is _with _you and your ice-cube toes, baby boy?" asked Dean, wrenched from his thoughts again as Sam's cold toes pressed into his thighs, wiping his sweaty forehead along Sam's shoulder as he thrust into Sam's pliant body.

Sam keened and pressed his feet harder against the back of Dean's thighs, "Dunno, but just," Sam gasped as Dean's cock struck his prostate, "just keep doing what you're doing. _Fuck!_"

Dean smirked and shifted beneath the motel comforter, growling when the heels of Sam's feet rubbed up his back, the cold flesh causing a shiver to run down his spine. He stilled his movements inside of Sam and reached one arm behind himself and tugged off his socks, too frantic in their need to get naked to pull them off before they fell into bed together; how or when Sam got his own socks off Dean couldn't figure out. He pushed Sam's legs up toward his chest and pulled the soft, worn, cotton up Sam's feet and kissed the inside of Sam's ankle before wrapping Sam's legs back around his waist.

Dean snorted and continued his thrusting after eating at Sam's mouth, "Like I was going to stop."

Sam just keened and rocked into Dean's thrusts, fingers smoothing all over Dean's chest as Dean sucked at his collarbone. His fingers found Dean's nipples and he pinched, sucking the moan Dean gave down his throat as he captured his brother's lips, teeth working at Dean's kiss-swollen lips as his fingers plucked at Dean's pebbled nipples.

Sam arched his back as Dean thrust particularly hard, right into his prostate, and pinched his hips with his blunt fingernails as he _squeezed_, broken crescent-moons embedding themselves in the thin, flushed, skin at his hips. He hissed in pleasure at the slight bite of pain of Dean's nails and the delicious burn of Dean's cock as it moved within his body, Dean's stomach rubbing along his own blood flushed erection as they thrust together.

He let out a cry when Dean groaned and slowed his thrusts, burying his face in his neck. Sam moaned when Dean started to lick and bite at the long column of his neck, lips working over his Adam's apple as Dean shallowly thrust into him. He wrapped his legs higher up on Dean's back and tilted his hips up, whining when Dean pulled his hips down and kept with his shallow thrusts.

"Dean, _please_," pleaded Sam, almost crying for the feel of Dean's dick hard and deep inside of him.

Dean just grunted in reply, further slowing his thrusts as he pulled away from Sam's neck and just looked down into Sam's eyes. He re-angled his thrusts so that he'd hit Sam's prostate and when Sam's eyes fell shut he kissed his baby brother's thin, fluttering, lids. "Hang on, Sammy," he groaned, "just, want this to last, yeah?"

"_Fuck_, Dean, _yes_, whatever you say," agreed Sam, pulling Dean's head down again and settling his brother beneath his chin and keening as Dean began to suck away at his neck again. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and lazily rolled his hips into Dean's slow, deep thrusts.

Dean reveled in every single one of Sam's sharp cries as he hit that spot inside of Sam that made his little brother's body feel as if it were electrocuted. He sucked at Sam's neck until he was sure he'd left a bruise and then pulled away from Sam's throat. He sucked at the hollow between Sam's collarbones before pressing his lips to Sam's, tongue teasing at the seam of Sam's lips until Sam let his tongue out to play.

Sam let out a choked sound as Dean stilled when they kissed, cock pressed up against the spongy bundle of nerves in his body, his own dick trapped between their sweaty bellies. He thrust against Dean's abdomen as their lips and tongues laved over each other and he groaned in frustration when he was unable to get any friction on his erection; body alight with the pleasure from his prostate, but unable to come without any stimulation to his cock.

"_De_," he whined, tugging at the hair at Dean's nape, effectively pulling Dean away from his mouth, "fucking _touch_ me, man, _please_."

Dean winked at Sam and took hold of Sam's lips again, nails scratching lightly down his chest and over his quivering belly before taking a hold of Sam's leaking cock, slicked with sweat and precome and curling heavily toward his navel. "I gotcha covered, Sammy," he gently pressed his lips to the corner of Sam's mouth as he pumped Sam, stokes slow and sure, milking pleasure out of Sam along with copious amounts of pre-ejaculate.

Sam let out an appreciative moan followed by a shuddery inhale, Dean's calloused fingers rubbing his cock in all the ways his brother knew he liked.

Dean growled when Sam shifted his legs along his sides, socks slipping off of Sam's heels and dragging icily along the heated skin of his back. He braced one hand by Sam's head and reached behind him again, slipping his sock up Sam's foot once more. "Goddamn icy toes," grunted Dean, hand taking hold of Sam's cock again as he began jerking his hips in quick, hard, thrusts into Sam.

Sam moaned and arched into Dean, arms squeezing tighter around Dean's neck. He pulled Dean down flush against him and let out a low keen as their nipples rubbed together.

Sam crushed his thighs tighter around Dean's body, hips frantically working into Dean's thrusts as his entire body burned with the need for release. He felt his balls pull taut and Dean's hand fondled his sac, palm massaging his tight package. A small groan made its way from low in his throat when Dean resumed the firm pumps of his fist.

"_God_, Dean! _Fuck! _Almost," Sam gasped, Dean's thumb smearing the pearly precome oozing from the slit all along the head, down his shaft and along the pulsing vein on the underside.

"Yeah, _yeah_, Sammy, me too," groaned Dean, hand working faster along Sam's cock, wanting to get Sam _there_.

Sam shouted Dean's name, hips jerking off the bed as all logical thought shot from his cock and spilled over Dean's fist and between their stomachs. His ass clenched around Dean and he felt Dean still inside of him and growled his name, filling him with hot bursts of his orgasm.

Dean faceplanted into Sam's chest, arms curling beneath his brother's back and locking there, sweat and come sticky bodies pressed as close together as possible. He kissed the juncture between Sam's neck and jaw and smirked against the flushed skin when Sam sighed his name.

"Dean," he breathed again, shifting as the stickiness between them became uncomfortable, "you think you could get off of me now? We're kind of gross…"

Dean chuckled and pushed Sam's legs from around his body, hand wrapping around the base of his cock as he pulled out of Sam, hissing quietly as Sam's muscles clenched around him. He smirked, completely satisfied, when his come dribbled out of Sam's hole.

Before Sam was able to offer Dean a sated smile he was gasping and clenching at Dean's hair, his hips clenched in Dean's hands with Dean's mouth sealed around his ass, tongue licking Dean's release from his body. He couldn't help but be fascinated with the way Dean eagerly licked his taste from his hole, grinning up at him with come-sticky lips.

Dean swallowed and smirked, dropping Sam's hips back to the mattress and scooting up Sam's body and licking into Sam's mouth, sharing their combined tastes with his little brother.

Sam pulled away with a lick to Dean's lips and he grinned, "_Fuck_, Dean, that's…"

Dean bent over Sam's stomach and licked Sam's orgasm from his firm belly. "Hot?" he murmured against his brother's skin, cheek resting against his abdomen as he rubbed his hand along Sam's side.

"Yeah," grit Sam, voice raw and fucked.

Dean smirked and flopped onto his side, pulling Sam onto his side, too, and curling Sam against his chest.

Sam grinned against Dean's neck and tucked his feet between Dean's calves, sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Fuck, Sammy," groaned Dean, swatting half-heartedly at Sam's bare ass, Sam's toes still cold as all hell, "how the hell do you always manage to lose your socks, little brother?" he asked, legs clamping around Sam's feet in order to warm them up.

"Dunno," yawned Sam, snuggling closer to his brother and shifting his feet between Dean's legs, "but who needs socks when I've got a big brother to warm me up?"


End file.
